


Приручение

by LeeLana



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Илья не знает, что делать с Габи и как к ней относиться - у нее слишком много масок
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo & Gaby Teller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Приручение

Миссия в Стамбуле проходит на удивление гладко и быстро. Илья не то чтобы не доволен этим, наоборот. Но есть и свои недостатки.

Он не знает, что делать с Габи. Не знает, как к ней относиться, что про нее думать – все, что он знал, оказалось ложью. Нет ни девочки из мастерской Восточного Берлина, которая хотела сбежать на Запад и поддалась на уговоры ЦРУ, которая выводила и бесила его своими выходками. Нет той, которую хотелось защищать, оберегать от всего, в первую очередь – от ее же родственников, и которая наплевала на эту защиту вместе с защитником. Нет агента Британской разведки, которую нужно было спасать. Нет той, которую хотелось поцеловать, но которая ушла – ей не нужна ни его нежность, ни привязанность. Ей ничего не нужно от Ильи.

И все было бы просто, разойдись они по своим странам, но Уэверли смешал их планы, заставив опять работать вместе. Теперь у Ильи есть новый полноправный напарник, о котором Илья ничего – то есть вообще, абсолютно – ничего не знает. У Габи слишком много масок, за которыми не видно лица. С Соло и то проще и понятнее.

По дороге в аэропорт и в самолете Габи прячется от Ильи – за Соло, за спинками кресел, за шторой, за быстро подхваченным журналом, и пусть она держит его вверх ногами, но читает так увлеченно, что ничего и никого, особенно Илью, не видит. Позже, когда им рассказывают об их задании и дают информацию, она прижимается к Наполеону, слушает то его, то Уэверли, заглядывает им в рот по очереди. Илья молчит, но он в принципе редко выступает со своими предложениями, а тут в них вообще не нуждаются. Он кивает, стараясь сесть подальше от не знающей куда себя деть и как себя вести Габи. Чтобы не смущать, не пугать еще больше. Не бередить то, что в нем загорелось и тут же погасло. А познакомиться заново можно и чуть позже, когда Габи успокоится и поймет, что он не тронет ее – ни словом, ни пальцем.

Но только возможности узнать Габи – хотя теперь, с учетом всех обстоятельств, мисс Теллер – уже нет. Она и Ковбой работают под прикрытием очередной легенды, сам он прячется, следит и собирает информацию. Соло приходит к нему получить сведения и поделиться своими, иногда приносит что-нибудь изысканное для перекуса, но Илья отказывается: устрицами не слишком-то наешься, только аппетит раздразнишь. Он отодвигает от себя угощение, и Соло потихоньку сам съедает то, что принес, не замечая этого за кучей бумаг. При этом он краток и точен в изложении дела и непомерно болтлив в отношении всего остального, так и норовит разговорить его, хотя может прекрасно говорить один. Но упорно тащит и тащит из Ильи воспоминания, байки и откровенную ерунду, лишь бы послушать. Илья сердится, он не понимает, какой смысл в этой пустой болтовне, но Ковбой обезоруживающе улыбается – тебе жалко, что ли?  
Иногда он упоминает Теллер, и однажды Илья не может удержать в себе заботу, которая Габи совершенно не нужна:

– Ты там за ней…

«Присматривай» он не говорит, но Ковбой кивает. И сразу же просит показать пару приемов рукопашного боя, вернее, приемов самообороны. Илья показывает – медленно, аккуратно, чтобы тот запомнил. Илья крепко сжимает руку Соло, чтобы не кинуть, а медленно опустить его на пол. Так же бережно и медленно стискивает пальцами его шею, хотя этот прием призван продемонстрировать молниеносный захват. Он про себя надеется, что Соло покажет эти приемы и Теллер. А если и нет, что ж, такое умение напарника никогда не будет лишним.

Интересно, а что умеет – он каждый раз сбивается и называет ее по имени – Габи? Стрелять? Защищаться? Оказывать первую помощь? Или только играть и манипулировать окружающими. Это полезно, да, но мало для выживания шпиона.  
Когда Соло уходит, на миг застывая в дверях, чтобы открыть замок, Илья все же бросает ему в спину:  
– Стрелять ее... – он осекается под странным взглядом напарника. Ну да, не мог же Уэверли совсем ничему не научить ее. Он одергивает себя и выдает единственную точную и значимую информацию про Габи: – Она совершенно не умеет пить, сразу лезет в драку и быстро вырубается.

Ковбой дергает бровью и уходит.

Больше про Теллер Илья не говорит. Не видит в этом смысла: он почти уверен, что после Стамбула их все-таки отправят по домам. А если и нет… Теллер видела его досье, знает, на что он способен, каким оружием владеет и что умеет. Его чувства и мысли никого не касаются.

Ее досье ему никто не дал.

***

После Стамбула они все еще команда, и Илье хочется скрипеть зубами. Потому что оказывается, что Теллер умеет не так много, как ему бы хотелось. Стрелять и то ее научил Ковбой, за что Илья ему безмерно благодарен. Он прикидывает, чему еще Теллер нужно научить, чтобы она выжила при первой перестрелке, и намекнуть об этом Соло – сам Илья к ней так и не подходит, потому что она по-прежнему от него прячется и смотрит загнанным зверьком. Потом он ругает себя последними словами – никогда не загадывай вперед! – но ничем помочь не может.

В серой рассветной мгле они уходят с микропленками секретных материалов с такой же секретной, расположенной в глухом лесу базы, за которой следили три дня. Уходят под аккомпанемент сначала автоматных очередей, а потом одиночных выстрелов, хотя предполагалось, что они никого не встретят. Илья бежит последним, то и дело оборачивается, стреляет не чтобы попасть – это почти невозможно, но чтобы задержать. Если что, Соло и Теллер уйдут без него, он уже сказал об этом Ковбою. Тот, правда, выразил свое недовольство таким планом, но пленка у Наполеона, а Илья сумеет задержать противников, чтобы дать им пару минут форы.

Он провожает глазами убегающих вперед напарников – уже далеко ушли, молодцы – и оборачивается. Пять пуль, а потом придется вступать в рукопашный. Ничего, он справится, может, даже сумеет догнать. Он выискивает того, кто стреляет по ним из винтовки, слышит крик Теллер, аккуратно снимает противника и только после этого бежит к своим. Габи сидит рядом с Ковбоем, глядя испуганными круглыми глазами, и дрожащей рукой зажимает рану на его груди. Соло улыбается красными от крови губами и шепчет:

– Я в порядке, все в норме.

Теллер смотрит то на него, то на подбежавшего Илью, открывает рот, но не может произнести ни слова, только судорожно глотает воздух. Но хоть ладони с груди Ковбоя не убирает, не позволяя ему подняться и этим убить себя. Илья присаживается рядом с ними на колено и жестко обрывает Соло:

– Молчи. – И спрашивает у Габи: – Сквозное?

Та молчит, только всхлипывает, зато Соло едва кивает «да».

– Где пленка?

Ковбой шепчет одними губами: «Брюки». Илья с трудом выуживает у него из кармана маленькую коробочку, сует ее Габи:

– Беги к машине, вези шефу.

– Вы? – она с трудом выдавливает из себя единственное слово, но и это уже неплохо, по сравнению с ее молчанием – очень неплохо.

– Догоним. Иди.

Он толкает ее, но она мотает головой и цепляется за Соло. Тот открывает рот, чтобы послать ее к машине, но Илья обрывает его. Все равно ничего не выйдет, Габи сейчас никуда не пойдет, а если и пойдет – не дойдет. Не то состояние.

Илья про себя матерится: ну почему зацепило именно Ковбоя? Не то чтобы он хотел, чтобы ранили Габи, но так было бы гораздо проще. Он оглядывается – у них есть минутная передышка, снайперы пока молчат, бойцы то ли бегут к ним, то ли их не осталось в принципе. Он треплет Ковбоя по щеке, не давая отрубиться. Кожа у того мокрая от пота и холодная, его всего трясет, он сипит и пускает кровавые пузыри.

Взгляд у него больной – как тогда, когда он сидел на электрическом стуле. Ничего не просит, но цепляется за него, надеется, как последний раз в жизни. Илья даже леденеет под этим взглядом. И сразу так много хочется сделать – успокоить, уверить, что ничего страшного (хотя на самом деле все не так), что он его спасет (хотя знает, что сам он не спасет). Единственное, что он позволяет себе (и Соло – тоже), так это три секунды на то, чтобы собраться с силами, забыть про эмоции, забыть на время о тех, кто идет за ними, и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы спасти напарника. Он усаживает Ковбоя, краем глаза замечая Габи, которая сейчас упадет в обморок.

– Держи, – он сует ей в руку пистолет. Она хватается за него так, что пальцы белеют. Хорошо. И взгляд сразу осмысленный. – Если за спиной кто-то появится – стреляй. И держи, – он кладет ее свободную ладонь Соло на спину, чтобы она не дала ему упасть на землю. Она, к удивлению Ильи, стальной хваткой держит его за воротник. Молодец, собралась, сосредоточилась на важном. Сам он режет ножом одежду на груди и спине Ковбоя возле раны. Соло хрипит и булькает кровью, Илья чувствует его блуждающий от боли взгляд.

– Выдох!

Соло выдыхает и тут же теряет сознание.

– Держи его!

Илья рвет пакет с лекарствами, прикладывает его обрывки к ране, приклеивает лейкопластырем, приматывает бинтом поверх одежды, потому что времени на нормальную повязку нет. Разве что он еще успевает вколоть обезболивающее. Габи крепко держит Ковбоя за плечи, по ее щекам бегут слезы, но она их не замечает – глядит Илье за спину, высматривая врага. Молодец.

– Вперед.

Он подхватывает Соло на руки и бежит к лесу. Там, в нескольких минутах ходьбы, их машина. И рация. Теллер бежит рядом, хмурится, сосредоточенно считая шаги и выравнивая дыхание. В них пока не стреляют, может, конечно, прицеливаются, но Илья не ощущает чужого ищущего взгляда – вроде отстали.  
Он бежит, прижимая Соло к себе. Чувствует кожей его неровное дыхание и думает, как же странно все обернулось. Он опасался за Габи, а подстрелили Ковбоя. Он прижимает его к себе сильнее, зажимая рану, закидывая его руку себе на плечо, переворачивая так, чтобы простреленное легкое оказалось пониже, чтобы он не захлебнулся своей же кровью. Из-за того, что Соло без сознания и не шевелится, его рука качается в такт шагам, а ноги и вовсе цепляются за ветви деревьев, Илью не покидает жуткое ощущение, что он несет мертвеца. Он поворачивается к Габи, и она тут же выдает:

– Одна не поеду.

Он только хочет сказать, что даже не думал ей такое говорить, как оказывается на краю оврага, и земля едет под ногами, увлекая за собой. Он еще успевает прижать Соло к себе сильнее, прикрыть его голову ладонью, прежде чем они падают, катятся по мелким камням и останавливаются, оказавшись в мелком, едва заметном ручье. Соло стонет, почти плачет в его объятиях.

– Илья, – Габи рядом с ним на коленях, ощупывает его и Ковбоя. Он отмахивается от непрошеной помощи, которая только отвлекает, заставляя терять время:

– В норме.

Он встает на одно колено, приводя Соло в нужное положение: грудь выше живота, раненое легкое ниже целого. Дышит он, дышит, это хорошо.

– Точно?

Габи смотрит на него так, как в римской операции во время погони и до того проклятого недопоцелуя – с настоящей тревогой и заботой. Он не отвечает, отводя глаза, и опять бежит вперед.

Останавливается только у машины, прислоняется к ее боку и переводит дыхание. Габи возится с ключами, звенит ими, царапает замок, начинает ругаться и всхлипывать. Он оборачивается к ней. Руки у нее ходят ходуном, она не может попасть в щель замка, от злости и бессилия стучит по дверце машины.

Слишком переживает, слишком на эмоциях – придется вести самому.

– Габи!

Она останавливается от его окрика, медленно выдыхает и мгновение спустя открывает водительскую дверь, потом пассажирскую. Илья усаживает потерявшего сознание Соло назад, велит Теллер:

– Садись с ним, придерживай его в полусидячем.

Она, если и хочет ему возразить, только хмурится и присаживается рядом с Ковбоем. Сама понимает, в чем причина такого приказа, и, хоть это неприятно, соглашается с ним. Он заводит машину и одновременно вызывает шефа по рации.

– Да, – голос Уэверли сонный. Его можно понять – слишком раннее утро, серое от хмурого неба, которое вот-вот прольется дождем.

– Срочно нужна медицинская помощь. Соло ранен. Левое легкое.

Он выкручивает руль, выезжая с лесной дороги на шоссе, глядит в зеркало заднего вида на Габи. Она смотрит на лежащего у нее на руках Наполеона, закусив губу. Слез уже нет, но две дорожки на измазанном пылью лице выдают ее.  
Уэверли чем-то шуршит, карту, что ли, разворачивает? Илья напоминает о себе:

– Он долго не протянет.

– Больница в старом порту. Езжайте туда, я вас встречу.

– Понял, отбой.

Илья и так туда ехал – единственное место в этом городе, где, если дать достаточно денег, не будут задавать лишних вопросов и не вызовут полицию. А раз шеф будет там, то и врачи будут нужной квалификации. Он на миг зажмуривается, успокаивая дрожащие пальцы, – все-таки Ковбой тяжеловат, к тому же в таком положении неудобно носить, надо было на спине тащить, – и увеличивает скорость.

Еще раз смотрит на Габи и с испугом отмечает, что она бледна почти так же, как Соло, прикусывает губу почти до крови, тихо шипит. Приходится окликнуть ее:

– Габи?

Она мотает головой – все в порядке. Еще одна фраза, которая их объединяет, ее сегодня все сказали. Он присматривается и замечает, что Соло пришел в сознание. Его лица не видно, но лицо Габи говорит за обоих. Илья тормозит, вылезает, распахивает пассажирскую дверцу и начинает по одному разжимать пальцы Соло на руке Теллер, пока Ковбой не сломал ее. Освободив девушку, он коротко велит ей:

– Садись за руль.

– Я не знаю дороги, – говорит она с вызовом. Опять обижается, что он решил за нее. Но только Соло в таком состоянии способен сломать ей обе руки и не понять, что сделал. Рисковать не хочется ни ее здоровьем, ни психикой Ковбоя, который потом будет маяться чувством вины.

– Я объясню.

Он садится рядом с Наполеоном, укладывает его голову себе на плечо и позволяет схватиться за свои руки. Соло блуждает по его лицу больным, то и дело теряющим фокус взглядом, и Илья шепотом зовет его, не давая провалиться в беспамятство. Тот слабо улыбается, или, скорее, это губы у него так дрожат. Пару раз Илья глядит в зеркало, чтобы понять, как чувствует себя Габи. Ее брови нахмурены, губы сжаты – сосредоточена, пальцы на руле вроде не дрожат. Один раз он встречается с ней глазами: она умоляет его спасти Ковбоя. Он в ответ пожимает плечами – увы.  
Габи гонит, срезая, где только можно, визжа шинами на поворотах так, что уши закладывает; в городе плюет на знаки и светофоры.

В больницу они приезжают через двадцать минут после выстрела.

***

Их там ждут врачи и медсестры. Они быстро перекладывают с трудом дышащего Соло на каталку и увозят в здание больницы, куда уходит и Уэверли, которого они не сразу разглядели в толпе ожидающих. Габи тоже рвется туда, но Илья хватает ее за руку, качает головой – не пустят, да и делать им там нечего, только будут отвлекать врачей от раненого. Теллер трогает мокрую от крови Ковбоя одежду, вытирает испачканное лицо и, ссутулившись, почти сложившись пополам, прижав колени к груди и ткнувшись в них лицом, садится на газон – лавочек нет. Илья стреляет у уборщика папироску, присаживается рядом и прикрывает глаза, пуская дым в синеющее небо. Хочется выпить и забыть, как смотрел на него Ковбой. На него давно так не глядели, пожалуй, с войны.

Из-за воспоминаний о войне он слишком жадно затягивается и потом долго откашливается, так что выступают слезы. Габи выпрямляется, пару раз стукает его по спине – предсказуемо безрезультатно и потому бессмысленно. Она всхлипывает, выворачивает ладонь и забирает у него из расслабленных пальцев папиросу. Глотает дым мелкими порциями, чтобы тут же выпустить его изо рта, мнет папиросу в дрожащих пальцах. У нее такое, пожалуй, первый раз, она и крови-то столько, поди, никогда не видела, и тем более никогда не держала на руках того, кто может в любой момент умереть. Не сказать, что с Ильей такое случается постоянно, все-таки до АНКЛ он чаще работал один, но все же было у него такое, было. И всегда было тяжело. И сейчас тоже. Он сжимает ладонь Габи, поддерживая ее, оставаясь с ней. Она на миг улыбается через силу, опять всхлипывает и все смотрит то на асфальт, то на Илью – с надеждой, как совсем недавно глядел Соло. И хочется сказать ей, что тот выберется, выживет, но Илья не может. Боится сглазить или пообещать то, что не может выполнить, – он и сам не знает, почему молчит.

Уэверли приходит к ним через полчаса, дает адрес, велит туда ехать, а в отель и не думать возвращаться, обещает позвонить, как только что-то определится, и зайти часа в два. Илья достает микропленку, и шеф, забирая черную коробочку, говорит, что в квартире уже ждут их вещи из отеля, есть немного еды, так что живо туда и спать.  
Илья и рад бы послушать его, но вот привычка не позволяет. Он обследует квартиру, выискивая жучки и прочие шпионские штучки. Он набирает в ведро воды и долго смывает с заднего сиденья, дверец машины и руля кровь Соло. Дома споласкивает в ванной куртку, водолазку и брюки, потому что иначе кровь впитается и ее ничем не выведешь. А потом несколько секунд озадаченно разглядывает глубокий порез на левой руке. Тот тянется от локтя к ладони, неровный, болезненный, но Илья обнаруживает его только сейчас. Наверное, в овраге поцарапался, но за тревогой о Соло не заметил. Рядом с порезом, по обе стороны от него – синие пятна от пальцев Ковбоя, который пытался сдержаться и не закричать от боли. Илья обрабатывает рану и начинает наматывать бинт, но получается это неловко, он пару раз стукается локтем о ванну, шипит, потому что руку сводит судорога. В дверях тут же появляется Габи. Секунду она стоит молча, разглядывает его красными опухшими глазами, потом решительно забирает бинт и накладывает повязку.

Кажется, оказывать первую помощь она умеет.

Илья просыпается часа через два после того, как лег. Он заставляет себя полежать еще час, телу нужно отдохнуть, пальцы вон до сих пор дрожат из-за непривычной нагрузки. Так что он дремлет, слушая тихое тиканье часов и щебет птиц за окном. Правда, ему снится какая-то ерунда. Раненый Соло то ругается на него, то язвит в своей обычной манере, но красная от крови улыбка в любом случае внушает ужас. Габи маячит за его плечом и все повторяет, тыкая в Илью пальцем: ты этого хотел, ты это допустил, вы с ним постоянно воевали, ты хотел, чтобы он погиб, чтобы остаться единственным лучшим, это ты, ты виноват.

Илья потирает немного плывущую голову и встает: все равно не удастся нормально отдохнуть. После зарядки он идет на кухню через гостиную, где и натыкается на Габи. Она сидит в кресле с ногами, завернувшись в плед, и тихо раскачивается, глядя в стену бессмысленным взглядом.

– Габи.

Она глядит на него, слегка морщится – не лезь, и опять смотрит сквозь стену. Да, утренней сигареты оказалось мало для того, чтобы она пришла в норму и перестала так переживать из-за раненого напарника.

Он зовет ее на кухню есть яичницу. Габи предсказуемо не отзывается, но он пока не настаивает, самому бы в норму прийти. Он долго ест, еще дольше пьет чай, не столько заряжаясь бодростью, сколько цедя кипяток и дыша паром. Моет посуду, глядит в окно, формулирует фразы для отчета, поливая откуда-то взявшийся здесь цветок. Еще раз зовет Теллер на кухню.

Не дождавшись ответа, наливает чай в кружку и идет в гостиную. Габи по-прежнему сидит, завернувшись в плед, спрятав в его складки заплаканное лицо, и медленно, как сломанная игрушка, качается вперед-назад. Ногой Илья сдвигает столик к ее креслу и садится на него.

– Габи. – Она опять мотает головой и морщит нос, но качаться перестает. Застывает неподвижно, готовая в любой момент сорваться то ли на крик, то ли в истерику, а может, опять будет раскачиваться, пока не упадет на пол. Илья и не знает точно, на что она способна, что не мешает ему пытаться достучаться до нее. – Тебе надо поесть, хотя бы попить, и поспать.

– Не могу, – шепчет она, не поднимая глаз. Он сует ей в руки кружку, и она послушно принимает ее. Даже тянется к ней губами, делает несколько глотков. Пальцы у нее дрожат, и немного чая проливается на плед, но она не замечает. Илья забирает у нее кружку, чтобы не облилась, не обожглась, ставит на стол, легко обнимает девушку за плечи:

– Отнести тебя в спальню?

– Нет, там пусто и красные обои с красным покрывалом.

Она глядит прямо на него, и у нее большие, черные от расширенных зрачков, глаза. Он медленно, потому что понимает, что она сейчас испытывает, поясняет:

– Это всего лишь обои и покрывало.

– Нет.

Илья едва сдерживает вздох: никуда она не пойдет; даже если ее отнести в кровать, все равно вернется сюда. Он пробует привести ее в чувство еще раз:

– Поешь?

– Меня тошнит.

Илья трет ладонями лицо, сетуя на то, что никогда не умел нормально разговаривать и еще меньше умел утешать, и отстает от нее. Пока.

На самом деле он не уверен, что имеет право ей указывать, что делать; там, на операции – имел право отдавать приказы – как более старший, как более опытный, как тот, кто знает, что делать; но здесь... Он ей не начальник и не друг. Он даже не уверен, что он все еще ее напарник. И дело не в статусе и должности, не в организации, в которой они вместе работают. Напарник – это тот, на кого можно положиться на задании и вне его, а она ему не верит и все еще боится. И она слишком боится за Соло, слишком в ужасе от того, что произошло. Ей нужно немного времени прийти в себя. Илья ей его даст.

Поэтому он уходит, разбирает вещи, приносит из магазина продукты, готовит обед, пишет черновик отчета (слишком много неизвестных), приносит Габи новую кружку. Но она сидит в кресле и качается. За время его отсутствия она перетащила телефон поближе к себе и теперь глядит на него, как раньше глядела в стену. Это плохо.

Ладно, он ей не начальник и не друг, но он знает, к чему может привести такая апатия. Он ставит перед ней кружку горячего черного кофе без сахара и сливок, кладет ручку и стопку бумаги.

– Отчет.

– Что? – она просыпается от своего равнодушия и, кажется, действительно удивлена тем, что он от нее что-то требует.

– Пиши отчет. Уэверли придет в два, отчет нужно отдать.

– Но…

– Пиши, пока все помнишь.

– Слишком хорошо помню! – кричит она, стискивая пальцами край пледа и приподнимаясь. – Соло, весь в крови, Соло, который… И ты… И тебе все равно! Тебе плевать, что он умирает. Ты машина, ты хуже машины!

Он сует ей стопку бумаги, колет острием ручки, приводя в себя:

– Тем лучше, что ты все помнишь. Пиши.

– Не могу, – она стихает, прячется в пледе. 

Но он не собирается ее жалеть, потому что жалостью не воспитать человека и шпиона. К тому же он не хочет, чтобы она погибла, один раз и навсегда поддавшись слабости и отчаянию. Он настаивает:

– Пиши. Завтра забудешь важные детали, что может привести к ошибке. Сегодня Соло ранили, в следующий раз его – или тебя – могут пристрелить на месте, потому что мы можем не учесть прокол, который случился сегодня и который может повториться в любой момент. Мы учимся на ошибках, огрехах и бедах. Или ты хочешь, чтобы Соло, выжив сегодня, на следующей операции погиб?

На последнем слове Габи закусывает губу и едва не плачет, но все же сдерживается. Она забирает кофе, выпивает кружку в три глотка и хватается за ручку, как утром за пистолет. Строчит. Не отчет, нет, Илья это прекрасно знает. Сейчас Габи пишет свою боль, свои страхи, переносит переживания на бумагу, отделяя их от себя, отдаляя их от себя.

В четыре часа (Илья в другое время хмыкнул бы по поводу английской пунктуальности, но сейчас даже не придает опозданию значения) Уэверли получает два отчета, на вопрос о состоянии Соло качает головой, велит сидеть тихо и исчезает прежде, чем Теллер соображает спросить у него разрешения сходить в больницу. Правда, после его ухода она рвется к двери, скребет ее ногтями и останавливается только тогда, когда Илья тихо говорит:

– Тебя к нему все равно не пустят. Только родственников. И Уэверли.

Она оборачивается к нему и прожигает, убивает его взглядом, где опять читается то, что утром привиделось в полусне: это тебе все равно, выживет ли Наполеон, а мне – нет. Илья кивает, устало опираясь на косяк:

– Ходить к нему сейчас нет смысла. Он в реанимации, без сознания. Не увидит тебя, не услышит, а сама себя ты только накрутишь до истерики. Ему не поможешь и себя погубишь, доведешь до больницы. Или ты этого и хочешь – тоже лежать в реанимации, зная, что от тебя ничего не потребуют, даже ты сама не будешь с себя спрашивать?

– Какой ты… – она хмурится, подыскивая подходящее слово, и Илья даже знает его, но подсказывать не собирается.

Габи шипит сквозь зубы немецкие ругательства, кидается к себе в комнату, откуда вылетает в одно мгновение, потому что там красные обои и красное покрывало, и усаживается в кресло. Сидит пару минут, а потом скрывается в ванной. Откуда тоже выбегает с визгом – вода бьет из душа не там, где положено. Илья выключает воду, но успевает вымокнуть до нитки, осматривает душ, кран и трубы, стирает с волос воду сначала ладонью, потом протянутым Габи полотенцем.

– Нужно чинить.

– Ты сможешь?

– Да. Сиди дома и никому не открывай.

Он, переодевшись в сухое, с полчаса ходит по магазинам, потом часа полтора возится с краном, потому что сантехникой тут никто, похоже, не занимался лет тридцать, все успело проржаветь, высохнуть и скукожиться. Габи молча стоит за спиной и подает гаечные и разводной ключи.

Пока она плещется в обновленном душе, Илья готовит на быструю руку ужин. Едят они в таком же молчании. Впрочем, Илья не чувствует исходящей от Теллер обиды, ярости и злости. Вроде немного пришла в себя. Вот и хорошо, надо запомнить, что решение бытовых проблем возвращает ее к жизни.

Играть в шахматы не хочется, по телевизору ничего интересного, и Илья берет с полки стопку бумаги и начинает рисовать схему провалившегося задания. И вроде все шло по плану, и все было тихо, но откуда взялись эти люди с автоматами, которых еще вчера вечером, почти ночью, когда они уходили с базы, не было? И ведь машин рядом с базой не было. Как, когда и зачем они туда явились? То ли разведка Уэверли косячит, то ли специально подставляет, то ли на базе и сами не ждали гостей, те пришли внезапно. Он по десятому разу обводит на рисунке схему базы, пути отхода, взявшихся из ниоткуда стрелков и бойцов спецотряда, как на исчерканном листе появляются новые линии. Габи, прикусив губу, рисует возле боковых ворот, на которых висел замок (Илья сам его смотрел – весь ржавый), кружок и две полоски:

– Там были следы шин.

– Что? – у Ильи непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки.

– Вы с Соло пошли за пленкой, я была во дворе, и мне понадобилось... – Она густо краснеет, но Илья только жестче стискивает челюсти. – Зашла за угол, увидела эти следы, но ворота были закрыты. Еще подумала – следы шин как у грузовиков, такие широкие, не очень глубокие, правда.

– Почему не сказала нам? – Вот они, последствия того, что каждый из них привык работать в одиночку.

– Только хотела, как вы появились, а потом вы и сами увидели.

Илья кивает и устало выдыхает. Да, они с Наполеоном их увидели. Да если бы знали про этих ребят с оружием, Габи бы и не взяли на это задание. Учить ее, конечно, надо, но не таким образом.

– А кружочек что значит? – уточняет он у Теллер, которая прижимается к его плечу и все обводит, обводит на листе проклятые полоски.

– Кружочек? А, там был круглый след возле этих шин.

– Один?

– Да.

– Как от бочки?

– Похожий. Но я не знаю.

– Об этом в отчете написала?

– Нет.

– В следующий раз пиши. Впрочем, отчет нужно будет написать еще раз. Я тут тоже кое-что вспомнил.

Он убирает бумаги – видеть их больше нет сил, наливает себе чай, Габи тоже протягивает свою кружку, и он наливает ей кипятка, кофе она сама насыпает. Зря, конечно, на ночь, не уснет ведь, но не учить же ее, сама не маленькая. Она ломает печеньку на мелкие кусочки, выкладывая из них узор, потом выбирает самые крупные и запивает мелкими глоточками. Она не поднимает глаз, но не дергается от движений Ильи, а он почти забывает про нее, думая об охране на базе, о людях, которые там были, и вспоминая выражения их лиц. Да, похоже, что спецотряд приехал внезапно для обитателей базы, все были тихие и запуганные. Нужно будет сообщить об этом Уэверли.

Илья выныривает из воспоминаний и понимает, что за окном ночь. Темно, льет дождь, ветер бьет ветвями деревьев в окно. Габи в кухне нет, только на схеме дорисовано несколько линий и завитушек, но в уголочке, так что вряд ли они относятся к событиям утра. Скорее, Теллер просто рисовала, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, раз к Соло не пускают.

В кресле в зале ее тоже нет, Илья решает, что усталость взяла свое, и Габи все-таки легла спать. Но, проснувшись от особенно громкого раската грома, он поднимается и прислушивается к тишине в квартире – слишком напряженной и неправильной. Спящий дом звучит иначе. Илья встает, выходит из комнаты и видит, что Габи опять сидит в дурацком кресле. Она замечает его, виновато прячет лицо в складках пледа, вся скукоживается, стараясь стать еще меньше и незаметнее. Ей сейчас страшно от утреннего происшествия, от осознания смертности Соло – да и своей тоже, ей сейчас нужно тепло и внимание. Внимание, которое Илья не умеет нормально показывать, ну не научили его этому, незачем оно было, наоборот, мешало. А вот тепло…

Он стоит пару минут над креслом с Габи и смотрит сквозь нее. Теплом он, в принципе, может поделиться. А еще он внезапно думает, что она, вдобавок ко всему прочему, может бояться еще и грома. И еще о том, что он, наверное, никогда не научится утешать и выражать заботу словами.

Он идет в чужую комнату с красными обоями и покрывалом, берет там подушку и приносит к себе. Теллер, спрятавшаяся в мягкой ткани, не замечает или делает вид, что не видит. Скорее первое, потому что когда он, подойдя к креслу, поднимает из него Габи в ее теплом коконе, она тихо охает от неожиданности, но не вырывается, наоборот, прижимается к нему плотнее. Значит, пока он все правильно делает.

Илья укладывает ее на свою кровать, поближе к горящему ночнику, сам заворачивается в одеяло и ложится с другого края.

– Спи. И ничего не бойся, я рядом. И главное – не вини себя ни в чем.

Минуту Габи лежит неподвижно, испуганно подрагивая, наверное, решает, что же ей делать: сорваться с воплями с кровати, врезать ему и сбежать прочь от него, или же сделать вид, что ничего такого не случилось, что спать с напарником в одной кровати – обычное дело. А может, и вовсе прижаться к нему, как тогда, когда он ее нес.  
Илье почти все равно – любое из этих решений будет лучше, чем бдение в зале, к тому же он уже почти спит, усталость накатила внезапно, и теперь он оглох и ослеп от напряжения, в котором пребывал весь день. Смешно, но Габи рядом нужна ему самому для восстановления душевного равновесия. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь ему так потребуется человеческое тепло. Сквозь наплывающий сон он чувствует, как Габи поворачивается на бок, лицом к нему, и засыпает, касаясь его руки через свой плед и его одеяло. Чуть позже Илья сам кладет ладонь ей на спину, закрывая, защищая от воображаемой опасности, легко поглаживая большим пальцем ее слегка выпирающую острую лопатку. Она мотает головой, устраиваясь удобнее, почти утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь.

Просыпается Илья от теплого солнца – забыл вчера закрыть шторы – и дыхания Габи, которая прижалась к нему и теперь крепко держит его плечо своими тонкими руками.

***

Утро возвращает их немного назад. Нет, Габи не сторонится его, как раньше, не боится подойти на шаг ближе, но и не хватается за него. С другой стороны, он бы и не хотел быть ее соломинкой.

Сразу после завтрака – Илья едва успел помыть тарелки и сковороду, Габи быстро сбежала из кухни, едва дожевав последний кусок яичницы, которую приготовил опять же Илья, и жадно выпив свой кофе, – приходит Уэверли. Про Соло он говорит «живой» и этим ограничивается. Илья радуется и этой новости – надежда есть, еще есть.

Габи прикусывает губу, чтобы сдержаться и не начать расспрашивать о напарнике, потом притаскивает вчерашнюю схему и сбивчиво рассказывает о машине, следах шин и незваных гостях. Уэверли потирает подбородок, качает головой, явно что-то вспоминает, потом уточняет, сколько их было. Габи замолкает, морщит лоб, прикидывая, подсчитывая, и в итоге выдает примерно ту же цифру, что и Илья. Илья добавляет, что из-за них самих переполох устроить не могли – они тихо и быстро исчезли из зоны внимания, потом отслеживали сигналы со своей стороны территории базы, и все было спокойно. Уэверли понимает его без слов, кивает:

– Я попрошу проверить эту информацию. А вас, мистер Курякин, я попрошу посмотреть архивы – вдруг узнаете кого из ночных гостей, по форме, по привычке, по лицу.

– Темновато было, да и некогда было, – предупреждает о возможной неудаче Илья.

– Ну хоть что-то вы разглядели?

– Хоть что-то – да.

– Вот и найдете совпадения, – поджимает губы Уэверли. Илья его понимает, ему бы тоже хотелось узнать, из-за кого отличный план полетел к чертям, но шеф должен знать, что его возможности ограничены человеческим фактором. Впрочем, вместо всего этого он по-военному четко выдает:

– Да, сэр.

– Вот и хорошо. – Уэверли разве что в ладоши не хлопает, только потирает их. – Одевайтесь, поедем.

– Можно мне тоже? – вылезает вперед Габи, до этого стоявшая чуть в стороне. И смотрит таким умоляющим взглядом, что Уэверли не выдерживает:

– Если мистер Курякин не против.

– Я не против, – бросает он через плечо, идя к себе в комнату. Все равно Габи упросит шефа, уж он таких женщин знает, они умеют настоять на своем. Да и ему так будет спокойнее, знать, что она рядом, а не сидит дома в проклятом кресле и сходит с ума от безысходности.

***

В архиве АНКЛ, запрятанном в подвале библиотеки, тихо, пахнет пылью и почти нет течения времени. Илья просматривает все карточки и личные дела, на которые ему указал архивариус, старый седой мужчина в очках. Он и Габи что-то подсунул, хоть не такое объемное, как Илье. Они тихо переговариваются, а потом замолкают, так что слышен только шорох бумаги и тихое потрескивание лампочек.

Через какое-то время Илья откладывает стопку личных дел, потому что в глазах рябит и плывут черные точки – слишком много фотографий ужасного качества. И пока ни одного подходящего под описание гостя. Ни одного совпадения. Зато прибегает довольная Габи, объявляет, что она нашла машину, след которой остался возле базы. Илья и рад отвлечься. Он выслушивает все характеристики грузовика вплоть до марки масла, которое туда можно залить. Правда, Габи говорит и то, что действительно важно – сколько там посадочных мест. Число совпадает с количеством увиденных противников. Значит, Илья с Соло их всех вывели из строя, поэтому за ними никто не гнался и поэтому им удалось уйти. Илья улыбается Габи:

– Молодец! – и встает сделать пару упражнений, потому что спину и шею ломит немилосердно, слишком уж непривычная поза, в которой он сидит вот уже – он смотрит на часы и про себя ахает – уже пять часов.

И вот тут приходят они. Уэверли в сопровождении какого-то чиновника-начальника, который с ходу начинает орать. Архивариус шикает на него, но Уэверли отталкивает его подальше, чтобы не попал под горячую руку, не получил разнос, и тот скрывается за шкафами и стеллажами, сбегает подальше от шума.

У Ильи и Габи такой возможности нет. Им приходится слушать сначала ругань, начальник не стесняется в выражениях, а потом вопли о проваленной операции. Мол, он, этот начальник, столько лет выстраивал эту операцию (ага, собственными руками), столько сил, денег и времени в это вложил, а потом явились они, троица неудачников, и в один миг все испортили, все порушили. Олухи, дармоеды и безрукие идиоты. Габи вылезает и только открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что это не их вина, что там были не указанные в сведениях военные, но Уэверли прикладывает палец к губам, а Илья прячет ее себе за спину. Она и оттуда порывается что-то сказать, высовывается из-за его плеча, Илья сжимает ее ладонь и держит так, чтобы она сообразила – не место и время выступать со своим ценным мнением. Она, к счастью, быстро понимает, что нужно промолчать, утыкается лбом ему в спину и тихо сглатывает, чтобы не разораться.

А начальника-чиновника несет все дальше. Он кричит, захлебываясь словами и брызгая слюной, в лицо Илье, тыкает пальцем ему в грудь, машет кулаком перед носом. Кричит сначала о проваленной миссии, а потом переходит на краткую и очень нелестную характеристику их троих. 

Начинает с Соло – вор, мошенник, бабник, сволочь. Гад, которого стоило пристрелить еще во время ареста, и чего ЦРУ с ним нянькалось, непонятно. Или посадить в тюрьму, да на пожизненное, чтобы понял и осознал. А еще лучше – сдох бы там, на задании, зато ничего не испортил бы из его, начальника, высоких планов.

Уэверли бледнеет, дергает чиновника за руку, но того уже не остановить. Габи за спиной Ильи начинает всхлипывать и прижимается к его ребрам мокрым лицом. Илья крепче сжимает ее руку – держись, молчи, не выдавай больше, чем стоит, не привлекай внимания, и все кончится быстро. Сам он смотрит строго вперед, поверх макушки неизвестного начальника, и держит нейтральное выражение лица. Если честно, это немного трудно – слушать, как матерят Соло, который умирает от раны, полученной на задании по приказу вот этого урода. Может, уже умер.

Затем чиновник переходит на Илью, припоминая и его мать, и отца, посаженного за растрату, и выдуманное предательство, и прочее; и все это, не стесняясь Габи и не обременяя себя воспитанием, – матом. И вот тут же приходится сжимать руку Габи сильнее, чтобы не кинулась его удерживать, как тогда, в Риме, с тем гадом, который потребовал часы Ильи, и спасать идиота от верной смерти от рук русского. Это без надобности, Илья и сам знает, что ему нужно сдержаться любой ценой. Да, в глазах темно, в ушах стучит кровь, но он умеет сдерживаться перед начальством. Главное, дождаться его ухода, а потом можно сдаться приступу, разнести тут все в пух и прах, а после Уэверли пусть хоть прибьет его.

Высказав Илье все, что он думает по поводу его способностей, характера, происхождения, родственников и придуманных пороков, чиновник переходит на Габи. Наверное, Илья в этот момент выглядит слишком устрашающе, потому что начальник вдруг замолкает. А может, у него просто голос пропал – нельзя так долго орать, до сердечного приступа можно доораться. Бледный растерянный Уэверли тянет его к выходу, и большой начальник сдается, позволяет увести себя. 

Перед тем, как исчезнуть, Уэверли оборачивается и кивает им – все, можно расслабиться, но Илье уже все равно на приказы и разрешения. Он мешком оседает там, где стоял, роняет руки на пол между широко расставленных ног и смотрит, как дрожат пальцы обеих рук. Крушить хочется неимоверно, но вот сил нет, они все ушли на борьбу с собой и с приступом. А еще хочется прилечь на пол, неважно, что здесь все в пыли, и утонуть в этом безвременье. Он смотрит на подрагивающие пальцы, которые то расплываются, то вновь обретают четкость, то исчезают во тьме мелких черных точек. Он посмотрел слишком много фотографий, слишком много.

В поле его зрения внезапно появляется кружка с водой, которая приближается к его лицу и слегка дрожит. Блики от желтых лампочек на потолке дробятся в волнующейся поверхности, в которой он не сразу видит отражение своего лица. Вернее, части лица – глаз, щека и нос. Глаз тоже дергается, и Илья понимает, что, если его тронут, он все здесь сломает, все уничтожит, включая Габи и бедного старичка-архивариуса. Поэтому он тихо выдавливает из себя:

– Не трогайте меня. Воду поставьте, я сейчас сам выпью.

Кружка послушно опускается вниз, на плечи ложится что-то теплое, кажется, ладони. Он крепко зажмуривается и хрипит:

– Не трогайте меня. А то сорвусь и прибью.

Тепло тут же исчезает, отдаляется, чужого присутствия Илья тоже не ощущает, словно люди спрятались от него за стеллажами с сотнями папок, как за каменной стеной.

Тихо, пусто. Хорошо.

Через какое-то время пальцы уже не расплываются, он начинает различать звуки, которые до этого терялись, как будто он был на дне океана. По-прежнему звенит лампочка, по-прежнему тихо. Он поднимает кружку, которая, кажется, весит пару килограммов, глотает воду, проливая на лицо и на пол.

– Илья?

– Да, сейчас, – отзывается он, вытирает лицо мокрыми ладонями и поднимается на ноги. Слегка покачивается, хватается рукой за ближайший шкаф, чуть не сваливает на себя папки.

– Илья.

– Да? – он боится вертеть головой в поисках Габи, боится упасть здесь.

– Пойдем домой?

– У меня еще две папки осталось. Досмотрю – и пойдем.

– Вы уверены, молодой человек? – это уже архивариус, который подходит к нему и помогает дойти до стола, мягко усаживает на стул. Габи приносит еще воды.

– Уверен. Еще две папки.

Он минут пять смотрит на серый картон перед собой, жмурится, прогоняя черные пятнышки из-под век, и начинает листать. Они оказываются именно тем, что они искали. Все двадцать фотографий в личных делах совпадают с теми, кого они видели на базе. Габи обнимает его за плечи, поглаживает по голове, похоже, не осознавая этого, потом испуганно дергается прочь, но Илья улыбается уголком рта – все нормально.

– Можно от вас позвонить?

– Конечно, – старичок сам набирает номер, приглашает к телефону Уэверли, но потом качает головой, извиняется и кладет трубку. – Его нет на месте.

– Наверное, сопровождает этого… – Габи морщится, но никак не называет начальника.

– Наверное, – соглашается Илья. – Мы оставим это здесь, хорошо?

Старичок кивает, пожимает Илье руку, целует Габи ладонь и сует ей шоколадку.

По дороге домой Габи затаскивает Илью в магазин – купить еды, сладкого, торта, мяса, на что Илья ей напоминает, что Соло сейчас в больнице, готовить это все придется им. Та кивает, нагружает Илью пакетами, в последний запихивая пачку сигарет. Илья думает, что это зря, но ничего не говорит. Каждый расслабляется, как умеет.  
Габи крепко держится за его локоть и прижимается к плечу щекой. Идти не очень удобно, но тепло.

***

Дома Илья долго стоит под душем, смывая злость, усталость и раздражение. Вода хлещет по макушке, по плечам, обжигает кожу то жаром, то морозом. Пар поднимается вверх белыми клубами, зеркало запотело так, что ничего не видно. Он прижимается лбом к кафелю и прикрывает глаза. Все нормально. Нормально.

После душа он, почти не вытирая волос, идет на кухню, где от души работает молотком, готовя отбивные. Они получаются кривоватыми, местами дырявыми, но Илью это беспокоит в последнюю очередь. Он оставляет их немного помариноваться, чистит картошку и кидает ее в воду, пьет чай. Потом понимает, что в доме слишком тихо, и идет искать Габи.

Она сидит над чемоданом Соло, разворошив его и вытащив половину содержимого на кровать и ковер. Илья обводит глазами получившуюся выставку: три костюма, две жилетки, куча галстуков, плащ… И это только одежда. Рядом, на полу, валяются ремни, подтяжки, бритвенные принадлежности, расчески и баночки то ли с бриолином, то ли с кремом.  
Он опирается о дверной косяк плечом и наблюдает, как Габи вытаскивает из чемодана книги, какие-то журналы, шуршащие пакеты, раскладывает это вокруг себя на пол и на постель, покрывало которой уже не видно. Илья пытается понять, что она ищет, чего хочет, но в голове только желание поесть, его после приступа всегда тянет пожрать, поэтому он негромко говорит:

– Еда будет готова минут через двадцать.

Габи испуганно оборачивается, бледнеет, кусает губу:

– Илья, ты… Я… Я ничего такого не искала. Мне не нужны его секреты, мне нужно только…

– Что? – ему действительно интересно. Габи вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони и говорит:

– Выпивку. У него должна быть, а у тебя нет, я уверена. А в магазине забыла купить.

– Я думал, тебе сигарет хватит.

– После сегодняшнего – нет, не хватит. Этот подонок… Меня до сих пор трясет. Тебя трясло там, меня здесь и сейчас. Мне тоже хочется все поломать.

Илья шагает к ней, сгибается над чемоданом Соло и вытаскивает из потайного бокового кармана плоскую фляжку. Откручивает крышку, нюхает – да, точно, коньяк. Габи тянет руку, но Илья не дает:

– После еды, ладно? Не стоит на пустой желудок, вот правда – не стоит.

– Ладно. – Она поднимается на ноги, хватаясь за его ладонь, кивает. – А ты откуда знаешь, где у него спиртное? Вы что, пили вместе? И когда? В Стамбуле?

– Не пили, я и не знал, угадал. У меня чемодан похож, с таким же потайным карманом.

– Так у тебя все-таки есть спиртное?

– Нет, спиртного нет. Там у меня валерьянка, – говорит он, и по лицу Габи видно, что она не понимает, шутит он или серьезно. – Минут через двадцать все будет готово. Приходи.

Она идет с ним, помогает с картошкой, не мешает с отбивными. Они только накладывают себе еду на тарелки, как раздается звонок. Илья сразу достает пистолет, Габи крадется к двери и тонким детским голосом, прячась за его спиной, спрашивает:

– Кто там?

– Я.

Габи мгновение колеблется, но Илья уже снимает цепочку и открывает замок – голос Уэверли он узнает наверняка. Но пистолет убирает в карман только после того, как в дверь входит мистер Александр собственной персоной.

– Добрый вечер. Позвольте? – спрашивает он на пороге.

Илья машет рукой – проходите, Габи зовет его за стол, почти уверенная, что он откажется. Но тот неожиданно принимает приглашение. Минут пять плещется в ванной, умывая лицо и руки, и Илья внезапно понимает, что Уэверли только сейчас избавился от начальника-чиновника. Поэтому он накладывает шефу полную тарелку картошки и мяса, столько же, сколько себе, если не больше. Уэверли молча благодарит его и сначала жадно глотает еду, только минут через пять начиная оценивать вкус.

– Чай, кофе? – спрашивает Габи, но Илья понимает, что наливать все равно придется ему – она вряд ли достанет до верхней полки, где стоят нужные банки.

– Кофе, если позволите.

Илья наливает ему и Габи кофе, себе чай, во все три кружки добавляет наполеоновского коньяка. Кружки они поднимают одновременно, и это слишком похоже на тост. Илья не знает, за что пьют остальные, лично он – за здоровье Соло, чтобы тот уже очнулся и поправился. Только оказывается, что о Наполеоне подумал не он один.

– Как он? – тихо спрашивает Габи.

– Живой, – кратко говорит Уэверли. И правда, чего развозить, когда ничего точно неизвестно, а любое предположение может оказаться как истинным, так и ошибочным.

– Врачи что-нибудь…

– Ничего.

Илья кивает: не стоит впустую рассуждать о том, чего не знаешь.

– Мы выяснили, почему на базе были военные. Спонсоры решили посмотреть, как идет работа, заодно проверить безопасность объекта и линию защиты.

– Проверили, – усмехается Габи и опять трет глаза ладонью. – Дьявол.

– А как ваш-наш начальник?

Уэверли чуть не давится едой, откашливается, прикрывая рот платочком, потом запивает кофе, протягивает Илье кружку – обновить.

– Завтра уедет.

Габи берет себе добавку (Илья смотрит на нее, такую маленькую, хрупкую, но ненасытную – не то чтобы ему было жалко еды, просто удивительно), щедро подкладывает еду и шефу. Илья утыкается в свою кружку – он был уверен, что она, да и Уэверли, есть такое не будет, однако вот как вышло. С другой стороны, почему бы и нет? Не изыски, как у Соло, про которые тот ему все уши прожужжал, но вполне съедобно. Габи подвигает к шефу фляжку. Тот с тоской в голосе отказывается:

– Нет, спасибо.

– Берите, вам нужнее.

Уэверли вполне по-человечески вздыхает и прячет коньяк во внутренний карман пиджака.

– Спасибо. И отдельное спасибо за то, как вы не стали вести себя днем.

– Угу, – отзывается Илья, понимая, что, с одной стороны, шеф рад, не придется извиняться за безобразное поведение своих подчиненных. С другой стороны, он бы наверняка с радостью поглядел, как тот же Илья, или Габи, или они оба сразу избивали бы этого чиновника, лишь бы не таскаться с ним сейчас. Илья мотает головой – какая чушь; но внезапно видит в глазах Уэверли легкое разочарование.

– А нужно было? – уточняет он.

– Нет. Но я ждал.

– В следующий раз дождетесь, – обещает Габи. – Сегодня мы решили вести себя примерно, но в другой день этого не обещаем.

Уэверли допивает свой кофе, благодарит их за ужин, жмет на прощание руки и уходит. Илья в окно смотрит, как он уезжает на черной машине, и его не покидает ощущение, что шеф им не все сказал. Он сжимает кулаки и надеется, что эта недомолвка не касается Соло. Думать, что тот умер, не хочется.

За спиной появляется Габи и тихо спрашивает:

– Можно я и сегодня… у тебя, с тобой?

– Можно.

Ему тоже сегодня нужно человеческое тепло.

Выключив свет и укутавшись в одеяло, Габи обнимает Илью тонкими руками, укладывается ему на грудь, прижимается щекой и ухом, чтобы слышать биение сердца. Ее волосы лезут в нос, он отфыркивается, и они оба тихо смеются.

***

Следующим утром они с Габи строчат отчеты, уже с новыми данными, обговоренными друг с другом, чтобы информация была полной. Илья только дописывает последнее слово, как вздрагивает от звонка в дверь. Габи белеет, прижимает ладони к губам, да и сам он думает, что вот так, внезапно, шеф может прийти только с одной новостью – о смерти Соло. Он в три шага доходит до двери, рывком открывает ее, замирает с пистолетом в руке: за порогом стоит Уэверли и еще один человек, смутно знакомый, знакомый не лицом – видом, выражением лица, повадками. И по одному этому ощущению Илья понимает, что тот пришел за ним.

Габи тоже чувствует, подлетает к шефу, захлопнувшему дверь, встает между чужаком и Ильей, закрывает его руками, как крыльями, и, кажется, шипит. Илья не видит ее лица, но представляет, как дрожит ее верхняя губа, обнажая клыки – как у кошки, которая дерется за свое.

– Мисс Теллер, отойдите, нам нужно поговорить с мистером Курякиным, – Уэверли не рискует подходить к ней, пока упрашивает голосом. Илья внимательно смотрит на гостя, но угрозы в его взгляде не видит. Да, он пришел за Ильей, но по работе, очередное задание, очередной приказ.

– Габи, отойди. – Он легко придерживает ее за плечи, гладит по шее, возле линии волос, большим пальцем. – Отойди, это серьезно.

– Его не заберут, не отзовут из АНКЛ? – шипит Габи, и Илья вспоминает, как эта маленькая девочка в Риме обхитрила их с Соло, а потом была готова хладнокровно закончить игру своей смертью. Лишь бы сейчас не кинулась, это сейчас ни к чему.

– Что? Нет, – Уэверли облегченно выдыхает, трет грудь возле сердца. – Ну и мысли у вас, мисс Теллер. А теперь, раз уж мы все выяснили, вы позволите нам поговорить?

Габи кивает, отходит назад, прячется на кухне, где все слышно. Уэверли исчезает там же, коротко сказав:

– Выполняйте приказы этого человека.

Этот человек оказывается немногословным, протягивает Илье бумагу с приказом (и печатью КГБ) уничтожить сбежавшего шпиона. К приказу приложена фотография, краткое описание навыков преступника.

– Приступаете к выполнению немедленно. Машина, оружие, рация, еда – все готово. Мы ждем вас внизу, детали – по дороге.

Илья кивает, быстро одевается, кидает в вещмешок необходимый минимум. Возле входной двери Габи виснет на нем, всхлипывает в грудь. Он коротко и неловко, но это нестрашно, гладит ее по волосам и подрагивающей спине:

– Ковбою привет, пусть поскорее поправляется, – пожимает руку Уэверли и уходит.

В машине он тщательно изучает документы, слушает Виктора – как тот представился. Шпион, по его словам, сейчас едет из города, к границе. Его, Курякина, задача – не пустить его туда, остановить любой ценой; уничтожить документы, которые будут при нем, все остальное – по обстоятельствам. Илья кивает, уточняет про рацию.

– Связь в десять утра и вечера. Докладываете о мельчайших изменениях маршрута.

– Есть.

– Понимаете, – Виктор слегка ссутуливается и сразу становится похож на человека. – Это – наше дело, дело КГБ, не хотелось бы вмешивать сюда посторонних, тем более что они могут быть заинтересованы в том, чтобы получить предателя. На самом деле вся информация, которая у него есть, не важна и не принципиальна, она не даст ни власти, ни денег, но он сумеет ее продать как великую ценность и найти себе покровителей. Его нужно убрать.

– Показательная казнь?

– Избавляемся от паразитов и переносчиков заразы. Из наших вы оказались ближе всех.

Виктор выходит из машины на выезде из города, пожимает ему руку и одними глазами, черными, как у Олега Николаевича, желает удачи. Илья еще раз говорит «Есть», и тот уходит, не оглядываясь.

К полудню Илья находит брошенную преступником машину, судя по всему, он ушел в лес. Илья по приемнику в машине сообщает об этом, получает благословение от Виктора и идет следом. На следующий день он находит кострище и множество следов, как будто шпион метался по поляне в отчаянии, а потом кинулся вовсе не туда, куда они ожидали. Как будто подслушал.

Точно подслушал. Потому что вскоре Илья находит его следы, которые возвращаются к первоначальному маршруту. И как раз тогда, когда он говорил с Виктором вечером. Илья, дождавшись сеанса связи, докладывает:

– Он нас прослушивает. Предлагаю прекратить разговоры до окончания задания.

– Добро, – неожиданно соглашается Виктор. – Когда закончите, найдите способ связаться со мной.

Следующие три дня Илья идет по следу, как охотничий пес. Почти не спит – по полчаса за раз, раза три-четыре в сутки, зато верно догоняет свою цель.

И все эти три дня он идет и думает. О преступнике, как ни странно, меньше всего. У него уже было похожее задание – уничтожить человека, не столько угрожающего безопасности страны, сколько опасного своей беспринципностью и непредсказуемостью. Илья вообще бы о нем не вспоминал, глядя на едва заметные следы на тропинке среди прошлогодней листвы, но тот оставляет наспех поставленные ловушки, ждет его, знает, что за ним идут, и жутко этого боится.

Чаще он думает о Габи и Соло. Илья ловит себя на том, что хочет вернуться поскорее с этого задания не только потому, что это задание, но еще и потому, что хочет увидеть их. Дойдя до этой мысли, он на минуту останавливается, ерошит волосы, которые нагрелись от жаркого дневного солнца, и медленно дышит. В это не хочется верить, но от факта не убежишь – он скучает по напарникам.

Ладно, с Соло проще и понятнее. Нельзя остаться равнодушным к человеку, который спас тебе жизнь и которому потом ты спас жизнь. Это только кажется, что после этого можно разойтись – квиты и все такое. Но… Кажется, Соло стал своим именно тогда, когда Илья помогал ему подняться с электрического стула. А жестом с часами он лишь уверил Илью, что он прав, что он не ошибся. И те посиделки в Стамбуле, и еда, которую тот все приносил ему, и разговоры по душам, и немного поднятые брови в ответ на «присмотри за ней». Свой. Несмотря на подколки, разницу в мировосприятии, в методах борьбы, в ценностях и идеалах. Несмотря и вопреки всему этому – свой.

С Габи сложнее – с ней всегда было сложнее. Что в Риме, что в Стамбуле, что здесь. Но теперь она тоже своя. Может, после того, как держала одной рукой пистолет, а другой – истекающего кровью Соло. Или тыкалась в спину, дыша пылью архива. Или когда спала рядом, доверившись ему и приняв его как друга, как – своего.

В общем, возвращаться нужно скорее. Он скучает по ним. Особенно по Ковбою, которого не видел уже почти неделю и который в последнюю встречу еле дышал у него на руках.

Шпиона Илья догоняет на четвертые сутки в начинающихся сумерках, и тот сразу понимает, что ему не уйти, и, похоже, поэтому решает прихватить Илью с собой. Вокруг поляны несколько растяжек, сам шпион прячется за толстым деревом и готов потратить на Илью весь свой боеприпас, не начиная, однако, раньше времени, поджидая, подпуская поближе. Какое-то время они сидят, ждут, у кого раньше сдадут нервы, но Илье терпения не занимать, а противнику терять уже нечего. Илья решается на рывок, получив пару гранат в свое укрытие, которые вынуждают его уйти из зоны поражения и или упустить добычу, или попасть под выстрелы. Илья выбирает второе – руки у шпиона все равно трясутся от усталости и накатывающей паники. Пули идут по касательной, рвут одежду и слегка царапают кожу, а он в ответ метает нож.

Потом Илья долго сидит над поверженным противником, не в силах подняться и заняться делом – он тоже измотан почти до предела, но теперь можно не торопиться, чуть отдышаться. Он едва не засыпает, обшаривает карманы, находит у шпиона бумаги и сжигает их. Немного денег, документы, оружия нет – оружие он все потратил на Илью, маленькая бутылочка с какой-то настойкой. Илья нюхает ее, просыпается, как от нашатыря, и выливает ее на землю. Тело утаскивает в овраг, чуть прикапывает, засыпает прошлогодней листвой и медленно шагает в сторону ближайшего поселка.

Доходит туда уже часов в десять вечера, едва живой вваливается в какой-то паб и наскоро перекусывает. Рация предсказуемо не работает – что по дороге, что здесь, – слишком далеко, так что он звонит по телефону и не Виктору, а Уэверли, номер которого подсмотрел на его визитке.

– Дядюшка, приветствую!

Шеф пару секунд озадаченно молчит, потом осторожно просвещает Илью:

– По-моему, вы ошиблись номером.

– Нет, что вы, не ошибся. Как там ваш другой племянник – с бронхитом? С ним все в порядке? А племянница не скучает? – Илье стыдно за такие разговоры, но ничего не поделать. Уэверли понимающе хмыкает в трубку.

– Одна скучает, другой выздоравливает.

– Дядюшка, у меня тут небольшая проблема. Я закончил одно дело, вы сами меня свели с этим партнером, и закончил его успешно. А сообщить не могу – он не отвечает.

– Вы что, в толпе людей?

– Конечно, я же праздную удачное завершение дела! А больше негде.

– Понятно, а где именно?

– Думаете, я напьюсь так, что придется меня забирать? – Илья машет рукой и интересуется у бармена адресом, который тут же диктует Уэверли.

Через полчаса за ним приезжает машина. От Уэверли – он уже видел этого парня, который сейчас сидит на водительском месте. Тот ничего не объясняет, вообще не говорит, и Илья решает, что его выдернули из постели. Какое-то время он пытается смотреть вперед, в окно: под колеса бежит серый асфальт, подсвеченный теплым светом фар, изучает бардачок, трещинки и царапинки на нем, а потом задремывает. Несколько раз просыпается от резких поворотов, но едут они вроде к шефу, так что все нормально, и Илья сдается, засыпает под монотонное бубнение приемника.

Виктор перехватывает его на пороге дома, где ждет Габи. Уэверли, который стоит тут же, не успевает ничего сказать, потому что Виктор опережает, утягивая Илью за рукав к своей машине:

– Через полчаса верну, живого и невредимого, чтобы потом его и вас не дергать.

Насчет получаса он загнул, но Илья отчитывается ему не так долго. После рассказа он вываливает на стол кучей то, что было у шпиона, может, кому пригодится, но Виктор брезгливо тыкает кончиком ручки и морщится:

– Если хотите, возьмите вы.

Илья качает головой – ему-то это зачем? Виктор пожимает ему руку и негромко говорит, провожая до машины:

– Все, об этом деле можете забыть. Отчетов не нужно, оно закрыто и сдано в архив.

В рассветных сумерках у заветного подъезда Уэверли выглядит сонным и слегка встревоженным.

– Ужасно выглядите. – Илья кивает и тянется к ручке двери, чтобы наконец подняться в квартиру и лечь спать, но Уэверли останавливает его. – Знаете, давайте сначала к врачу.

– Просто устал.

– Все равно – к врачу. – Шеф распахивает перед ним дверцу машины, так что Илье приходится сесть. – Вон, у вас кровь.

Илья озадаченно смотрит на темную мокрую полосу поперек груди и думает, когда успел ее получить. Ничего не придумывает, а шеф уже толкает его из машины, почти ведет за собой по длинным серым коридорам в крохотный кабинет, уставленный склянками и странными приборами, в углу даже скелет прячется с нахлобученной на сверкающий череп панамкой. Там его осматривает, ощупывает и прослушивает хмурый доктор – наверное, тоже разбудили. Он мажет царапины и синяки, дает какие-то таблетки – для улучшения сна, и выпроваживает со словами:

– Фунт мяса, пинту пива, прогулка перед сном, спать не меньше восьми часов… Хотя лучше часов двенадцать – сегодня, потом – не меньше десяти.

Уэверли кивает, запоминая, а самому Илье все равно, ему бы сейчас прилечь – вот и все, о чем он мечтает. Впрочем, он почти сразу ловит себя на навязчивой мысли и вовремя успевает озвучить ее шефу, пока не ушли отсюда:

– Соло в этой больнице? Можно?

Уэверли делает большие глаза, но, покорно сдавшись, ведет его за собой и на минутку пускает в палату Наполеона, не обращая внимания на шипение медсестры.

– Только не будите его.

Илья не подходит к Соло, останавливается в шаге от двери и смотрит на напарника издалека. Тот исхудал, побледнел, но дышит. Сам дышит. Илья улыбается ему и выходит из палаты, после чего медсестра занимает свой пост с таким выражением лица, как будто следующий, кто рискнет нарушить покой больного, останется тут лежать трупом. Илье нельзя быть трупом, его ждет еще один человек.

Габи не спит, сидит, теребя воротник пижамы и постукивая пальцами по зеркалу возле входа. Когда Илья делает шаг в квартиру, она тут же виснет на нем, так что Уэверли самодовольно улыбается и сразу же уходит. Габи сначала жадно его обнимает, теребит, словно проверяет, все ли на месте – голова, руки, ноги. А потом не знает, что делать: то тянет его на кухню, приговаривая, что ему надо перекусить, то толкает в ванную, пихая в руки полотенце, потом прижимается к нему, не в силах отойти и на шаг, и смешно гудит ему в куртку. После чего останавливается, задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть в закрывающиеся глаза, и спрашивает:

– А ты чего хочешь?

– Спать.

Он целует ее в щеку, но, несмотря на сказанное, все равно сначала идет мыться, кушать, потом приходит в себя от того, что Габи трясет его за ладонь:

– Илья, не спи здесь!

Он доходит до спальни и кровати только потому, что Габи подталкивает его в спину. Впрочем, раздевается он сам, укладывается тоже. Габи тут же залезает к нему в постель, хоть и со своим одеялом, прижимается к спине, щекочет челкой шею, закидывает руку ему на бок и велит:

– Все, спи уже.

Он отфыркивается от прядей ее волос, что лезут в нос, и думает, как бы Ковбой прокомментировал увиденное. Сразу становится смешно.

– Что случилось? – возмущается Габи за спиной, которой неудобно лежать на вздрагивающих лопатках.

– Соло бы нас обсмеял.

– Соло? Он, кстати, очнулся позавчера, тогда же мне разрешили к нему прийти. Ты бы видел, как он перепугался, когда не увидел тебя. Не знаю, что он себе придумал – то ли что сломал тебе руки, то ли что ты маешься в больнице по другой причине, но побелел так, что… В общем, его врач орал на меня, что его нельзя волновать, а я его волную. – Габи слишком сильно сжимает его руку, и Илья представляет, как она напугалась, когда напугался Соло. – И над чем бы он, по-твоему, смеялся?

– Мы то поцеловаться не решаемся, то спим в одной кровати, – засыпая и потому почти не соображая, отвечает Илья. И только потом, когда Габи кладет голову ему на плечо, он понимает, что ляпнул. Впрочем, терять уже нечего. – Хотя он решит, что мы делаем все не так, еще полезет учить.

– Я ему поучу! – Габи фыркает и обнимает его крепче. Не обиделась, хорошо. – А вообще, знал бы он, как с тобой спится, сам бы не вылезал из твоей кровати.

– И как со мной спится? – Вот это ему точно снится.

– Очень спокойно, – серьезно говорит Габи и целует его в щеку. – Спи.

Он засыпает, как проваливается в черную яму. Но там тепло, сухо и прикрыта спина.

***

Илья просыпается от страшного и невероятного – проспал! Подскакивает, путается в одеяле, тянется к часам под подушкой, долго не может понять, сколько времени – часовая и минутная стрелка слиплись на отметке «12», но этого же не может быть. Он трясет часами, прикладывает к уху, но они мерно тикают, отсчитывая секунды. Илья поворачивается к окну: сквозь шторы светит явно дневное, а не утреннее солнце. За спиной раздается легкий шорох, он молниеносно поворачивается обратно. В дверях стоит Габи, в одной руке у нее кружка, в другой бутерброд.

– Проснулся, это хорошо. Вставай, через час нас пустят к Соло, а нам до больницы еще добраться нужно.

– Почему ты? – он не договаривает, потому что она и не должна его будить, он сам должен просыпаться, и не днем, но она машет на него рукой:

– Ты ночью, считай, лунатил, и я решила, что тебе нужно отдохнуть и не дергать без веского повода.  
Он кивает, понимая, что, в общем-то, она права, и идет просыпаться – умываться, делать зарядку, пить чай – не кофе, кофе ему по утрам не помогает. Габи сидит за столом, смотрит, как он глотает макароны с колбасой.

– Оголодал?

– Нет.

Не рассказывать же ей, что после трех дней на тушенке с хлебом, да на бегу, да с водой так хочется чего-то другого.

– Там еще пирожки есть. Сладкие, – бормочет она, опуская глаза. – Себе думала оставить, но ты так…

– Ну и оставь, – он доливает себе в кружку чая, добавляет сахара, – мне хватит.

– Нет.

Она лезет в холодильник, раскрывает перед Ильей завернутые в бумагу пирожки, подталкивает поближе, чтобы точно не вздумал отказываться.

– Спасибо.

– Ешь уже.

В больницу они едут на машине, и Илья с интересом смотрит по сторонам.

– Ты не волнуешься? – спрашивает Габи. – За Соло?

– Я его ночью видел, и ты потом сказала, что он пришел в себя. Так что – нет, не волнуюсь.

– Правда? – Она смотрит серьезно, слишком серьезно для такого простого вопроса, и он понимает, что тут опять сложности психологического толка.

– Нет смысла переживать о том, на что не можешь повлиять.

Габи отворачивается к окну, задумчиво глядит на высокие дома и заборы, на башенки и колокольни. Морщится, словно не верит, словно спорит сама с собой и пытается понять, что он имел в виду. Он кладет ей на плечо ладонь и легко сжимает:

– Только надо различать ситуации, где ты можешь что-то сделать – и где ты бесполезен.

– Разберусь, – обрывает она его, как будто злится за сочувствие и понимание. Он отодвигается от нее, чтобы не мешать думать.

Впрочем, в больнице она хватает его за руку и тащит за собой, ведя сквозь лабиринт коридоров и дверей. Возле палаты Соло его останавливает доктор, который осматривал его ночью, велит замереть, чтобы прощупать пульс, потрогать лоб и повторить «Фунт мяса и пинту пива! И прогулку перед сном, не забудьте!»

Габи тем временем в палате уже успокаивает Соло:

– Да он за дверью стоит, живой-здоровый, в отличие от тебя. Не обращай внимания, он сегодня на медведя похож.

– Чем это? – удивляется Ковбой.

– Не до конца вышел из спячки. Ходит и засыпает на ходу. Ночью засыпал, пока ел, три раза!

– Вообще-то ночью нужно спать, а не есть, – ехидничает Соло.

– А ты его попробуй останови, вцепился зубами в еду – за уши не оттащишь.

– И какой он медведь – бурый или белый?

Илья не торопится входить в палату, потому что они хорошо смеются вдвоем, но дверь приоткрыта, и Соло высматривает его в образовавшуюся щель, машет правой рукой.

Приходится зайти.

– Ковбой?

– Я в порядке, – кивает тот. – Угощайся, Габи говорит, у тебя была непростая ночка.

На тумбочке возле кровати лежит несколько мандаринов. Габи морщится, как будто съела лимон целиком, складывает руки на груди и усаживается на стул для посетителей с обиженным видом:

– Между прочим, это я тебе принесла.

– Я их не ем.

– Про аллергию в досье ничего не было, – тянет Илья, подхватывая мандарин и начиная его чистить.

– У него не аллергия, – дуется Габи, Илья мгновенно останавливается.

– Ешь уже, – ухмыляется Соло. – Не аллергия, да, просто не люблю. Зато ты, похоже, любишь, вот и ешь.

Габи еще немного обижается на них обоих, потом забирает половину второй мандаринки у Ильи из раскрытой ладони и убегает в коридор. Соло протягивает ему последнюю, самую маленькую, касается пальцами и тихо говорит, глядя в глаза:

– Илья.

Илья останавливает его – не надо ничего говорить, – и кивает. Ковбой его понимает правильно, замолкает, облизывает губы и непривычно, потому что искренне и беззащитно, улыбается. Потом кладет мандаринку ему в руку:

– Кушай, а то Габи и это заберет, – хрипло говорит Соло, комкая левой ладонью одеяло на перевязанной груди.

– Пусть, она маленькая, ей можно.

Он садится на стул, где раньше сидела Габи, катает рыжий фрукт между пальцами, не зная, о чем говорить. Спрашивать о здоровье глупо – Соло наврет что-нибудь оптимистичное, про работу – еще глупее.

– Для тебя, наверное, все маленькие, – говорит Соло. Илья удивленно поднимает голову, при этом чуть не роняет мандарин на пол. – Ниже тебя, это точно. И что, теперь всех угощать будешь?

– Не всех. Но тебя могу покормить, – он отламывает дольку, держа ее кончиками пальцев, протягивает Соло как маленькому – почти касаясь его губ. Тот вздыхает, усмехается, перехватывает его руку и сам кладет мандарин в рот.

– А меня покормить? – Габи стоит, уперев руки в боки.

Илья закатывает глаза, переглядывается с Соло. Тот качает головой – мол, сам сказал, что маленькая, которую нельзя обижать, сам и расхлебывай теперь. Приходится сдаться. Илья отрывает еще одну дольку, дает ее Габи, а последнюю сует себе в рот.

– Жадина, – ворчит Габи.

– Настоящий медведь, – оправдывает его Соло.

– Бурый, – подтверждает Илья.


End file.
